<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>交易 by lynnluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475305">交易</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnluv/pseuds/lynnluv'>lynnluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, R18, Threesome - M/M/M, 时间线混乱, 部分原著设定</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnluv/pseuds/lynnluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>武力是达成交易的前提，但它只是第一步。为了维持稳定的合作关系，多弗从不吝惜对合作伙伴的“关心”，以便在对方的潜意识中，制造出“平等”的假象。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartholomew Kuma/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Character(s), Donquixote Doflamingo/Vergo, OMC/唐, くまドフ, モブドフ, ヴェルドフ, 熊唐, 维唐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>交易</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多弗能够爬到如今的位置，靠的是绝对的力量。</p><p>先提出不平等条件。若遭到拒绝，则以武力胁迫。</p><p>武力是达成交易的前提，但它只是第一步。为了维持稳定的合作关系，多弗从不吝惜对合作伙伴的“关心”，以便在对方的潜意识中，制造出“平等”的假象。</p><p>酒、毒品和性，唐吉柯德家族都可以无限量供应。当然，对于尤其重要或者有特殊癖好的伙伴，多弗也不介意亲自上阵娱乐对方。</p><p>“呜……”喉咙被撑开，透明的液体顺着锋利的下颚、形状优美的脖颈和锁骨，滑入敞开的领口；同时，身后正被另一具男性身体占有，紧窄的腰臀间和柔软的大腿根部，堆叠着手指形状的青紫痕迹。</p><p>多弗以兽类的姿势跪趴在床上，持续的交媾让他有些疲倦。这里是唐吉柯德家族控股的某高级酒店的行政套房。几小时前，这个房间见证了可能是年内金额最大的军火交易。</p><p>多弗控制着自己的肌肉，希望让男人尽快高潮。他并不介意在床上作为被动的一方，如果这能确保自己在真正重要的场合占据主动。</p><p>只是，原以为同时和两个人做能节省时间，没想到这两个男人意外地精力旺盛。无论是喉咙还是后穴，都因为过度使用，从最初的不适到麻木，到现在充斥着灼烧般的疼痛。</p><p>前方男人的性器开始在多弗的口中膨胀。那人伸出一只手，颤抖着伸向多弗形状独特的墨镜。多弗偏头躲开，同时收紧喉部的肌肉，示意对方射在自己嘴里。身后的活塞运动也变得不规律，肉体与肉体的碰撞声被隔音的墙壁吸收。</p><p>这是最后一次了吧，多弗想。现在是四点二十，五点钟之前，需要赶到下一个商谈地点。</p><p>*</p><p>快速冲洗了身体，漱了口，多弗边系领带，边拨通电话。“维尔戈，五分钟后楼下见。”</p><p>“明白，多弗。”电话那头传来简短的回答。维尔戈等多弗先挂断了电话。</p><p>五分钟后，多弗坐进黑色轿车的副驾驶座。他没有穿出门时的那件酒红色西装外套，但黑色衬衫和领带都系得一丝不苟，粉色羽毛大衣在黑色真皮座椅上格外醒目。“抱歉，比预计多花了一点时间。你已经吃过午餐了吗，呋呋呋。”</p><p>带着黑色墨镜、左脸颊粘着四分之一片金黄吐司面包的维尔戈，视线在公路和后视镜之间徘徊，手上却不知从哪里变出一个纸袋，递给多弗。“嗯。这是你的，多弗。”</p><p>多弗透过粉色的墨镜，注视着少言寡语、却永远温柔体贴的伙伴。“维尔戈，想要我吗？我不在乎后面那场交易。只要你想，我们可以现在回基地，或者，”他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，虽然维尔格看不见。“或者就在这里，呋呋呋。”</p><p>“多弗，五点之前必须到达商谈地点。现在系好安全带，我要甩掉后面那两辆警车。”</p><p>*</p><p>和世界政府交易，利润不高且相当无趣，仅有的优点是安全，但对多弗而言这或许根本不算优点。唐吉柯德家族以大胆无畏、嚣张跋扈著称，是一群唯恐天下不乱的恶徒。家族少主、现年29岁的唐吉柯德·多弗拉明戈，更是令人闻风丧胆的怪物。相传他亲手杀死了亲生父亲和弟弟，对于违逆他的人或物更是绝不留情。</p><p>商谈地点位于市中心一处办公区，同样是隶属唐吉柯德家族的产业。政府方面派出的代表是一个身材干瘦、面色阴沉的中年男人，少将军衔。他简要说明了需求：贝加庞克博士在新一代兵器“和平主义者”的研发过程中，需要使用某种合成金属，后者的原材料非常稀有。为了研发能够继续，希望唐吉柯德家族支持相关原料的供应。</p><p>“呋呋呋，‘和平主义者’，真是恶趣味的名字。”多弗从粉色的羽毛大衣中摸出一个块头特别大的电话虫，斑点帽和墨镜下，一条状似鼻涕的黏液晃来晃去。“特雷波尔吗？”</p><p>五分钟后，多弗用纸巾擦掉电话虫脸上碍眼的黏液，将其放回大衣中。他将视线转向少将：“没问题，第一批货今晚就可以发出，预计后天到达贝加庞克研究所。呋呋呋，不要露出这么惊讶的表情，这不是我们第一次和世界政府交易。当然，如你所言，货源非常有限，即使是我也只能维持3-6个月的供应。现在，关于价格……”</p><p>事实上，已知出产这些原材料的地方，全球仅有三处，而它们恰巧都在唐吉柯德家族的控制之下。多弗所提的只是其中一处的存量，另两处则作为日后扩大收益的筹码。</p><p>显然，政府对此物的稀有程度已有充分的认识，双方很快就价格和合作细节达成一致。少将直截了当地拒绝了多弗的晚餐邀请，快速离开。多弗半躺进黑色的转椅中，把一双长腿搁到桌面上，给维尔戈打电话。</p><p>“跟以往一样无趣……今天提前收工……上来坐坐吧……呋呋呋，32021……把我的午餐也带上来……”</p><p>*</p><p>32层021房间门口，敲门三次仍未得到回应，维尔戈果断推门而入。</p><p>多弗维持着刚才的姿势，看样子是睡着了，整个人都陷进了粉色大衣里。他仍然戴着墨镜，却无法完全遮挡紧锁的眉目。维尔戈把早已凉透了的午餐放在长方形会议桌的一端，脱下自己带着体温的米格外套，轻轻覆到多弗身上。</p><p>“维尔戈……”“对不起，吵醒你了吗？”</p><p>即使在睡眠中，多弗对身体接触还是十分敏感。这或许和他的童年经历有关。最初离开玛丽乔亚的那段时间，多弗根本不愿意与“下界”的生物有任何肢体接触。从那种状态，到如今任凭自己的双手和身体沾满血污，维尔戈见证了多弗的变化。</p><p>“呋呋呋，不小心睡着了。”多弗看到身上盖着的外套。“你总是这么体贴，维尔戈……”他伸手去扶维尔戈的后颈，将后者拉近。原本只想交换一个浅吻，在嘴唇接触的瞬间，双方都改变了主意。</p><p>维尔戈喜欢多弗下颚和喉咙的线条，它们让他联想到某种形态优雅的鸟类。此时他握住那个锋利的下颚，让多弗仰着头与自己接吻。多弗则忙于解开自己和对方的领带和衬衫纽扣，顺便把维尔戈脸颊上的吐司面包取下来，扔到一边。</p><p>“可以吗，多弗？”进一步动作之前，维尔戈礼貌地征询多弗的意见。作为回答，多弗摘掉墨镜，如玻璃球一般近乎透明的眸子，从金色的睫毛后面望向维尔戈。</p><p>维尔戈明白了多弗的意思。他快速除去了多弗的下装，抱住修长的双腿，折叠到多弗的胸前。他用仍被布料覆盖的身体摩擦多弗裸露的密处，同时继续刚才被打断的吻。</p><p>“嗯、维尔戈……”敏感地带被触碰，情欲的红晕爬上多弗的身体。“前戏到此为止，我想要你……”</p><p>蜻蜓点水般的吻渐渐向下，在突出的喉结处稍作停留，又继续滑向精巧的锁骨、紧实的胸腹，终于到达了多弗需要他的地方。他将多弗微微抬头的性器含入口中，满意地听到对方毫不掩饰的呻吟。</p><p>维尔戈的双手仍然握在多弗膝后，后者也是满不在乎地大张着双腿。多弗的身体很柔软，他本人也不介意被摆弄成羞耻甚至屈辱的姿势，这一点似乎格外容易加深性爱对象的欲望。</p><p>很快，多弗在炙热的口腔中达到了高潮。维尔戈温柔地亲吻着渐渐平复的性器，将目标转向多弗的后穴。那里还没有完全闭合，暴露出内部艳丽的颜色。没有过多犹豫，维尔戈将口中残留的精液，注入微微颤抖的密穴。</p><p>“……！”柔软湿润的触感让多弗颤抖了一下，一半是出于惊讶，另一半则是出于兴奋。敏感的内壁没有任何抵抗，让侵略者长驱直入。维尔戈灵活地扩张着多弗的后穴，间或又完全退出，啃咬红肿的边缘，让多弗酥痒难耐。“够了，维尔戈……”</p><p>“润滑剂？”维尔戈问道。多弗愣了一下，旋即咧嘴笑了起来。他从身下的大衣里摸出一个东西，递给维尔戈。</p><p>“特雷波尔的电话虫？你是认真的吗，多弗？”</p><p>最后两人还是用精液和唾液作为润滑剂，在会议室的转椅、桌子和落地窗前做了几次。窗外已经换成了夜景。多弗的双腿缠绕在维尔戈的腰间，除此之外，只有背后的落地窗支撑着他的重量。他还没有吃午饭，但身体已被填得不能再满。</p><p>“对了，维尔戈，贝加庞克正在研发新的兵器，代号“和平主义者”。我想要相关情报。”</p><p>“好的，多弗，马上派人去查。”</p><p>*</p><p>“索尔贝王国的王，巴索罗米·熊……”当晚，关于人形兵器的报告，就被整整齐齐地摆在了多弗的办公桌上。“那个暴君的事迹我也有耳闻。贝加庞克正在做不得了的事呢。维尔戈？”</p><p>“在，多弗。”被叫到名字的人悄无声息地出现在窗台边。</p><p>“用人体改造兵器，没想到世界政府这么快就走到了这一步。如果在市场上出售，应该会是抢手货，说不定还能以此钓到几个大客户。”比如四皇之一的凯多，多弗眯起墨镜后的眼睛。“有办法弄到手吗？”</p><p>“贝加庞克的团队里有个家伙叫凯撒·克朗，也是个一流的科学家。因为与贝加庞克不和，很轻易就答应做我们的眼线。这次的情报就是他提供的。按照他的说法，人形兵器的雏形就是巴索罗米·熊本人。理论上只要得到熊的身体，就能掌握制造方法。”</p><p>“呋呋呋，听起来很有希望嘛。”多弗瞟了一眼资料中巴索罗米·熊那巨大的身体，“那我们就去会会那头熊，顺便看看它是否有交易的价值吧。我可不想被亲爱的上帝们投诉呀。”</p><p>他用了指代动物的“它”，但维尔戈无意纠正。</p><p>*</p><p>次日清晨，一艘形似火烈鸟的粉色旗舰，在浓雾的掩护下驶入索尔贝王国的东南海岸。唐吉柯德家族没有拖延的习惯，如果不是考虑到如何运输熊巨大的身体，多弗可能昨晚就利用自己线线果实的能力到达这里了。</p><p>吩咐维尔戈守在船上，多弗带着影像电话虫，毫不费力地抵达了皇宫的所在地。潜入国王的卧室对多弗来说并不是难事，尤其是当那个国王只是穿戴整齐、手捧圣经、纹丝不动地站在厚厚的窗帘前的时候。</p><p>“呋呋呋，好久不见，熊。”多弗毫不客气地倚靠在房间主人的床头，好像那里是他自己的窗台一般。“忘了是多少年前的事了，不过那次你可差点毁了我可爱的旗舰哪。一边是世界政府认可的一国之王，一边是革命军的暗中资助者，你的立场真是令人捉摸不透。”</p><p>背对着反客为主的入侵者，熊没有表现出丝毫惊讶，庞大的身躯甚至没有动一下。多弗咧嘴笑了起来：“你还是一点都没变。为何与贝加庞克合作？”</p><p>“……你在替世界政府做事吗？”熊用一种非常安静的声音问道。一般人或许会被这个声音所迷惑，但多弗能感知到平静的表面下潜藏的危险。</p><p>“算是吧。”他本能地答道。</p><p>熊转过身，一步步朝多弗走来。多弗很高，但熊的身高几乎是他的两倍，体型更是和他的名字一样，瞬间把多弗吞没在他的影子里，捧在腰间的圣经正对着多弗的视线。多弗抬手准备发起招式，但在熊的身上感受不到杀气。</p><p>于是多弗任由自己被推倒在床上，下装被布料覆盖的手一一脱去，双腿被分开压到胸前。那本圣经就放在他的耳边。熊的性器和他的身材成比例，此时那个巨物抵上了多弗的后穴。“等一下。”</p><p>就这样让对方进入的后果，多弗很清楚，他一点儿也不想再经历一次。虽然可以用线线果实的力量来缝合，但那毕竟只是权宜之计。多弗可不想因为伤口感染或其他问题，不得不去求助那个阴森的医生小鬼。“真是心急啊，呋呋呋，你有润滑剂吗？”</p><p>熊递过来一瓶啫喱状的透明液体。多弗挑眉——和维尔戈在一起时，后者总是体贴地包揽一切，多弗只需要字面意义上地躺着就好。而眼前这家伙就像算珠，不拨不动，完全不解风情。</p><p>想归想，多弗还是接过润滑剂。习惯了异物的后穴毫不费力地吞下了两根手指，然后是三根、四根，直到那里几乎能容纳整只右手。被迫接纳巨物的密处发出色情的水声，但多弗知道这样还不够。</p><p>朝着手指与身体结合的部位淋下更多润滑剂，他试着让左手也加入。为了缓解不适，他用指尖去按压甬道深处的那一点。“啊……”来自内部的刺激，让多弗忍不住呻吟出声。他本就不屑于压抑自己的感受，此时干脆完全放开，开始全身心地取悦自己。</p><p>多弗有着集男性的力量和女性的柔韧于一体的美丽肉体。墨镜也遮不住他棱角分明的脸，原本苍白的肌肤被晒成健康的的小麦色。他像一头放荡不羁的猛兽，令人望而生畏，却又能轻易唤起原始的征服欲。但熊似乎是个例外：他只是面无表情地看着眼前发生的一切，安静得像一台被拔掉电源的机器。</p><p>“呋呋呋，看起来可以了。”因为润滑剂的关系，多弗下身的肌肤泛着水光，后穴诱惑般地一开一合，邀请男人进入。</p><p>被称作人形兵器的熊点了点头，庞大的身躯挤进多弗的腿间。随后便是痛苦又甜蜜、仿佛没有尽头的深入。熊的忍耐力很好，但匀速缓慢的推进，对多弗而言却是拉长了受折磨的时间，习惯做爱的身体遭遇到前所未有的不适和慌乱。</p><p>“呜……嗯……”全身的血液仿佛都集中到两人结合的部位，晕眩中，多弗抬手去抚摸熊的胸肌。即使隔着布料，多弗也感觉到了——包裹着熊的心脏的不是人类的血肉，而是冰冷的金属。但这冷硬的触感，却意外地让多弗感到安心。他试着调整呼吸，放松身体，努力接纳熊的全部。</p><p>熊的改造进行到什么程度了呢？他会不会因为快感而放松警惕、露出破绽？指尖射出的线随时可以割断他的喉咙，但多弗并不想杀死熊——他只需要在不被人注意的情况下，把熊带到凯撒·克朗那里。不久后他就会拥有一批抢手的新玩具，快速垄断市场，从此无需顺应交易对象的恶趣味，坐在皇宫里就能数钱数到手软。</p><p>更重要的是，人形兵器流入市场后，天知道那些打着爱国旗号的蠢货们又会怎样自相残杀，对多弗来说，没有比这更有趣的事了。</p><p>“啊——！”突然的冲击，把多弗从美梦中惊醒。不知何时，熊的性器已完全没入多弗的身体，每次缓慢的抽出，都好像抽走了多弗身体的一部分。好胀、好难受，但深处的腺体受到撞击的酥麻感、异物退出时逆抚的快感，让多弗全身瘫软，除了呻吟什么也做不到。</p><p>他被按在那里操了不知有多久。熊的动作如机械般精准，每一次深入都完美击中目标。 简直像是被人用寄生线操纵着——多弗想。对了，可以用寄生线，让熊自愿坐上自己的旗舰。虽然尚未探明对方的实力，不过一旦把熊弄到手，机会有的是。藏在墨镜后的冰眸闪过一道冷光，多弗松开原本抓紧床单的手——</p><p>“你有想要杀掉的人吗？”一直沉默的熊突然开口，把多弗吓了一跳。</p><p>“呋呋呋，为什么这么问？”</p><p>“我知道你在德雷斯罗萨的所作所为。比起亲自动手，你更喜欢用能力操纵别人来达成目的。”</p><p>“你知道得可真不少，是世界政府透露给你的吗？还是贝加庞克直接输入你的大脑的呢？不过那些都无关紧要，比起杀人，我现在更想要的是……”多弗环住熊的脖子将后者拉向自己，堵住那对尚残留着人类体温的嘴唇。交媾仍在继续，但多弗的思绪已在别处。</p><p>之所以操纵，是想让他们也尝尝，被家人背叛，还有亲手杀死至亲的滋味。</p><p>*</p><p>完事后多弗才发现，带来的影像电话虫一直在工作。原本是为了让维尔戈实时监控才带了它，看起来并没有起到预期的作用。</p><p>多弗独自回到船上，维尔戈站在甲板上迎接他，还是一如既往地面无表情。</p><p>“我改变主意了，维尔戈。人形兵器的游戏，先观察一阵再加入也不迟。熊的身体属于世界政府，我暂时还不想打草惊蛇。继续对贝加庞克的监视。”随手把影像电话虫扔给对方。“把它的记忆清空。”</p><p>“是，多弗。”</p><p>*</p><p>两周后。维尔戈带来了凯撒·克朗的最新消息。虽然缺少实验体，无法迅速复制人形兵器，但凯撒已经基本掌握了另一项更有趣的技术——人造恶魔果实。</p><p>“呋呋呋，那还真是有趣，告诉他我很感兴趣，希望尽快看到实际效果。”多弗仿佛已经看到，这些新玩具将如何影响家族甚至世界的未来。“还有别的消息吗？”</p><p>维尔戈少见地停顿了一下。“是关于巴索罗米·熊的。他已接受最终改造，失去了人类的记忆，成为彻底的战争机器。在我们的协助下，批量生产计划正在顺利推进。”</p><p>“很好。”多弗简短地答道，像一个对旧玩具失去兴趣的孩子。</p><p>“多弗，我不知道你和巴索罗米·熊之间发生过什么，但是……”</p><p>“……呋呋呋，那么久远的事我早就忘了，”多弗咧开嘴，露出招牌的笑。“比起那个，盯紧凯撒·克朗，不要让其他投机者接近他。我要买断人造恶魔果实的技术。我已经想到一个潜在的客户……”</p><p>“多弗，”维尔戈走到窗台边，捧起多弗的脸，亲吻他的额头。“曾经伤害你的人理应受到惩罚。真正的家人永远不会背叛你。”</p><p>“呋呋呋……我知道，伙计。”</p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>